Hoguera
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: En el calor de una hoguera, Nico conoce a una misteriosa niña. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Nico abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose a toda velocidad del frío suelo en el que dormía. Un calor invadía su espacio. Una hoguera crepitaba alegremente mientras una niña de unos ocho años, vestida con un sencillo vestido marrón y un pañuelo en la cabeza, azuzaba el fuego. Este se quedó sorprendido. Cuando se había quedado dormido no había hoguera y mucho menos una niña.

Al final Nico reaccionó y desenvainó su espada de Hierro estigio. Ese tiempo viviendo solo en las calles le habían enseñado a ser cauteloso con todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Baja la espada, sobrino —dijo la niña sin girarse.

¿Sobrino? Si esa niña le había llamado sobrino, ella tendría que ser una de las hermanas de su padre, Hades. Es decir una diosa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Nico con cautela, mientras bajaba ligeramente la espada. No podía fiarse del todo.

La niña se dio la vuelta y sus ojos, rojos como las llamas de la hoguera que crepitaba detrás suyo, brillaron.

—Soy Hestia, diosa del hogar —se presentó la niña.

—Hestia —repitió el chico, acercandose un poco más a la diosa.

Esta le sonrió e indicó con la cabeza a Nico que se sentase junto a ella. Nico así lo hizo y unos cuantos platos de comida aparecieron delante suyo. Se le hizo la boca agua, ya que llevaba varios días sin apenas comer, y tomó una alita de pollo del plato más cercano. Estaba a punto de morderla cuando se dio cuenta de que Hestia lo miraba fijamente.

Nico apartó el pollo, carraspeó y lo lanzó a la hoguera.

—Hades —murmuró sin saber muy bien porque le dedicaba el sacrifico a su padre en vez de a los dioses en general.

Comió en silencio, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la diosa. Pero como estaba tan hambriento, poco le importo. No hablaron hasta que los platos de comida estuvieron vacíos y el estómago de Nico lleno.

—Señora, ¿Zeus la manda? —preguntó Nico con algo de temor. Había oído hablar del trato entre los Tres Grandes y Nico temía que Zeus u otro dios le hubiese descubierto.

—Descuida. Ninguno de mis hermanos sabe aún de tu existencia, Nico di Angelo —dijo Hestia como respuesta—. Hades me pidió que te buscara y te ayudará en lo que pudiese. Por desgracia esto es lo máximo a lo que puedo ayudar.

—No importa —replicó Nico—. Por lo menos ha ayudado más que mi padre.

—No seas duro con él —le advirtió Hestia seriamente. Nico tuvo un escalofrío. Algo le decía que Hestia podía ser peor de lo que aparentaba a simple vista—. Tu padre está sujeto a las antiguas leyes divinas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por ti. Además de que te manda un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó Nico.

—El clímax de la guerra se aproxima, Nico di Angelo, y tú jugarás un papel importante en él. Pero antes has de resolver lo que ocurre dentro de ti —susurró la diosa.

—¿Lo que ocurre dentro de mí? —pidió Nico algo confuso.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo —se limitó a decir Hestia. Entonces, sorpresivamente, agarró a Nico y apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Nico sintió que se sonrojaba.

—¿Señora Hestia?

—Shhh.

Y entonces Hestia empezó a cantar una canción de cuna en griego antiguo. Nico, con varios días de cansancio acumulado, fue empezando a cerrar los ojos. Aquello le recordaba a los días en que él y su hermana habían estado encerrados en el Casino Lotus. Cuando Nico tenía una pesadilla, Bianca le hacía apoyar su cabeza en su regazo y empezaba a cantarle una canción de cuna en italiano hasta que él se dormía de nuevo.

Aquello le hizo recordar otros tiempos donde su hermana aún estaba viva.

_Soy un hijo de Hades._

Tiempos que ya habían pasado.

_Soy un hijo de Hades._

Tiempos que no recuperaría.

_Soy un hijo de Hades... Y traeré a mi hermana de regreso._

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Aquí os traigo como pienso que debió de ser el primer encuentro entre Nico y Hestia. Como sabréis, o no, en _el último dios del Olimpo _Nico ya conoce a Hestia, así que por eso se me ocurrió escribir esto.**

**Nico juega un papel muy importante en la guerra contra Cronos, ya que sin él Percy jamás habría conseguido la Maldición de Aquiles. Además de que Hades no hubiese participado en la batalla.**

**Y por último vemos como la acción de Hestia, a pesar de que es buena, consigue que Nico empiece a pensar en traer a Bianca a la vida. Cosa de la cual Minos se aprovechará.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
